conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lennoxville, Kansas
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Kansas | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Seward | parts_type = | parts = | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10 = | p11 = | p12 = | p13 = | p14 = | p15 = | p16 = | p17 = | established_title = Founded | established_date = 1857 | founder = | named_for = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | government_type = Mayor-council | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Henry R. Deston (D) | leader_title1 = Deputy Mayor | leader_name1 = Cheryl Hildebrau (D) | leader_title2 = Town Council | leader_name2 = Lennoxville City Council | total_type = | unit_pref = | area_magnitude = | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_km2 = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 9,298 | population_as_of = 2012 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= | population_est = | pop_est_as_of = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = Kansas | utc_offset1 = -6 | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = ZIP Code | postal_code = 67844 | area_code_type = Regional Telephone Code | area_code = 620 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | website = http://lennoxvilleks.us | footnotes = }} Lennoxville is a city in Seward County, of the US State of Kansas. As of the 2012 census, the population was 9,298. Lennoxville is one of the three settlements of the county, along with Liberal (seat) and Kismet. History The settlement was founded in 1883, by Nathan Jeremiah Lennox, from Alexandria, VA. It originally consisted in a post office and a railway station. In 1926, thanks to the inauguration of the Route 54, the population raised and more activities were founded. Geography Lennoxville is located at 37°4'44.37"N 100°48'42.64"O (37.083515, -100.824671), 9,35 km (5,81 mi) north of the Kansas-Oklahoma border. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 6.21 square miles (16.09 km²), all of it being land. Neighborhoods The city is divided into seven neighborhoods: #Arkalon, after Arkalon Road #Columbus (officially Columbus-upon-Route), after the US Route 54, which passes through the city (locally known as First Street) #Hayfield #Salley, after Salley Road #The Ranch, after the Western Star RV Ranch #Three Arks, after the roads named North Ark, South Ark and East Ark #Tucker, after Tucker Road Education Lennoxville Public Schools (Unified School District 483) operates eight public schools in the city: *W. G. Harding Elementary School (K-3) *T. Jefferson Elementary School (K-3) *Arkalon Elementary School (K-3) *J. Q. Adams Elementary School (Pre-K-3) *Salley Intermediate School (4-6) *Hayfield Intermediate School (4-6) *The Ranch Middle School (7-8) *Salley-J.F. Kennedy Middle School (7-8) Politics Lennoxville is located in Kansas's 1st congressional district Transportation Lennoxville is served by the U.S. Route 54, which runs northeast-southwest. The Tucumcari Line of the UP runs parallel to U.S. 54 northeast-southwest through the city. Sports Lennoxville is home to a soccer club, the Lennoxville Thrusters. Category:TheMaster001's stuff Category:Lennoxville, KS Category:Towns Category:Settlements